


Brothers are Always There for You

by PinkalineProwess



Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (TV 2012), Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles - All Media Types
Genre: Brothers, Donnie - Freeform, Fluff, Gen, Leo - Freeform, Other, Spike aka Slash is mentioned, TMNT, TMNT 2012, TMNT2012, master splinter - Freeform, may be ooc
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-11
Updated: 2019-04-11
Packaged: 2020-01-11 21:37:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18432581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PinkalineProwess/pseuds/PinkalineProwess
Summary: After Leo and Donnie unintentionally hurt his feelings, Mikey feels like no one genuinely loves him. He tries to hide that pain, but Raph tries to make him feel better.





	Brothers are Always There for You

**Author's Note:**

> Title: TMNT: Brothers Are Always There For You  
> Universe: TMNT 2012  
> Desc: Mikey feels like no one genuinely loves him. But he tries to hide that pain, but Raph tries to make him feel better.  
> A/N: Originally on DA, I thought I would rewrite this one. Now with less OOC Leo and less Leo hate. Leo’s chill to me now. May still have OOC turtles.  
> Warning(s):None. Clean, brotherly fluff.  
> 

      It was a normal day in New York City. Well, except for the fact Raph’s harmless little pet turtle Spike, now called Slash, is now on a rampage on random humans. However, it is peaceful in the sewers today.  
“Mikey! Shhhh! The new episode of Space Heroes is on! This is more important right now!” Leo says, shushing his younger, loud brother. Thanks to the show, Leo doesn’t realize that he had hurt Mikey’s feelings yet, eyes glued to the TV. Mikey sighs sadly, mentally noting that Leo has been obsessed with that show more recently; he even started to meditate less.  
Mikey decides to attempt to hang out with Donnie, who is in his lab as always. Mikey walks in and waves.  
“Heya D, mind if I—”  
“No! I’m working on a very important project right now, I can’t afford you destroying the lab right now. Maybe later!”  
      Mikey silently whimpered, pouting and walking out with a loud and heated “Fine!”, angrily looking down before sniffling, a single tear running down his cheek. He stares as Raph’s bedroom door, deciding that it was way too risky to bother Raph. ‘He’d probably tell me to go take a dive in the algae pool…’ Mikey negatively thought. Little did he how is that Raph was watching and saw everything. Mikey goes to the tire-swing to mope in it, which he noted mentally was a safe distance from everyone. He cries softly for a few seconds before wiping his eyes.  
      Raph looked at him, feeling terrible before hearing Master Splinter calling out and suggest that everyone go to bed. He puts a paw on Leo’s shoulder, looking at him curiously while stroking his beard with his other paw.  
“Leonardo… I’ve noticed you’ve been meditating much less than usual lately. Is something bothering you?”  
“No Sensei… it’s just that there’s been a huge explosion of new Space Heroes episodes, and I can’t miss those!”  
“I see… TV rots the brain, Leonardo. Starting tomorrow, you must do post-training meditation for at least an hour before you do anything else!”  
“But!”  
“No buts, Leonardo!”  
“… Hai Sensei. I apologize for my behavior.”  
“Hm. Get some rest, my son.”  
      The next morning, the atmosphere seemed to have shifted a little, though no one noticed it. Mikey felt miserable and depressed, but he still put on a smile. He quickly makes everyone breakfast, quickly eating his own share of it. Leo and Donnie noticed with confusion, but assumed he was going to play a video game. Leo and Donnie eat their meals quickly like Mikey did; Leo going straight to the TV since Master Splinter had said he could meditate at a later time and Donnie going to his lab to work on whatever projects he had on his blueprints. Master Splinter announces that there will be no training today. Raph ate his at his usual pace, staring down at his food, trying to think of a plan. When he finished, he walks off. Mikey walks to his bedroom, but before he could get in bed to chill, he accidentally bumps into something… or somebody.  
“Woah! Sorry dude, didn’t see you there, was ‘bout to go chill on me bed.”  
“Mikey.”  
“Uhhh… yeah Raph, bro?”  
“I uh, saw what happened last night… that wasn’t fair of Fearless and Brainiac to shove you away like that… why didn’t you come to me?”  
“Well… I assumed you’d be too grumpy to even reply so I didn’t bother, dude.”  
      Mikey has this big, fake smile on his face. It hid some hurt, but he didn’t seem as distressed as he had last night. Raph looks at him seriously, putting a hand on his shoulder.  
“Mikey… I know you’re more hurt about this than you’re leading on. I’m sorry I didn’t come to hang out with you.”  
Mikey frowns, somewhat surprised that the big, tough Raph was… apologizing for something that he didn’t even do?  
“Raph it’s not your fault…” Mikey says, wondering if this is is just pity.  
“I love you, little brother, I should be a better big brother.” Mikey can’t help but do a genuinely cheerful smile, hugging Raph.  
“Aw Raph, you know you’re a great brother already!”  
“Who gave you permission to be this grossingly sweet?”  
“… Yes.”  
“Close enough. Mikey, can I ask a favor from you?”  
“Sure, what’s up dude?”  
“Can I stay in here tonight with ya? Thought we could have a little sleepover, besides… I’ve been having a hard time sleeping ever since Spi— Slash left.”  
Mikey blinks. He’s never had a turtle ask him if they could stay in his room for the night. Usually, it’s the other way around whenever Mikey has a nightmare, or he’s sick or injured. He looks in his messy, greasy room.  
“Sure dude! But my bed is greasy and smells of pizza.”  
“Eh, I’ll live. Besides, I know you’re lying, we washed the sheets two days ago!”  
“You got me there, sure bro, but don’t snore!”  
Raph smirks, feeling playful as he pokes Mikey’s cheek.  
“Sometimes, I come in here to check on ya. Little baby bro looks so cute and gross at the same time when he sleeps!”  
Mikey scoffs and pouts with a smile, puffing his cheeks out. Raph smirks again, tickling Mikey intensely for a few seconds before stopping.  
“Raph s-stop! Hahaha! I’m not cute by the way!”  
“Maybe you’re right.”  
“HEY!”  
“I’m kidding.”  
      Mikey giggles then yawns, tired out from all this excitement, taking his gear and mask off and laying down. Raph cannonballs onto the bed, making Mikey bounce high and further to the side, but the two both yawn, falling asleep.  
“Night bro.”  
“Night, dude.”  
A new day begins, the four all going to the kitchen once more. But this time, Leo and Donnie look at Raph and Mikey goofing off and chatting happily, now feeling guilty and realizing what they had said to Mikey the other day. Mikey makes breakfast and the four sit down, including Master Splinter. Leo looks at Mikey, nodding to Donnie saying he’ll apologize first.  
“Hey uh… Mikey?” Leo asks slowly.  
“Mmm… these eggs taste awesome… yeah Leo?”  
“I’m really sorry about the other day, I didn’t realize what I said was rude and harsh. TV and Space Heroes will never be more important than my training and family, especially my baby brother. Will you forgive me?”  
      Mikey gives a heartfelt smile. “It’s ok Leo, at least you didn’t mean it. I got over it.”  
Donnie clears his throat passively, nervously tapping the table due to the coffee.”  
“Uh… hey Mikey? I want to apologize too, I should’ve been more nice about asking you to leave the lab. Sometimes, I like some quiet time so I can focus on my experiments. However, we should hangout because we’re brothers… I’m also sorry for calling you destructive… it’s not your fault you sometimes accidentally knock things over, everyone does it.”  
“It’s OK, Donnie, you were busy and stressed and probably didn’t realize what you said… until now.”  
Raph smiles in approval as the four turtles finish their breakfast. Hours pass and they all finish training; Leo even does his meditation. Master Splinter dismisses the four, proud of his sons for realizing their mistakes and taking responsibility.  
“Tonight, we’re having a sleepover. All of us.”  
      The turtles high-three, excitedly talking about the plans.


End file.
